gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Davy McSteel
Davy McSteel is a Pirate Commander, Irish Rebel, and Italian Soldier. He owns the Wicked Wrath and Buccaneer Rebel. He is in charge of Pirate Armed Forces and Irish Rebels. Early life Davy was born in Alleghany City current day Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania USA. His father was born in Nicastro Italy and his mom was born in Dublin, Ireland. At an early age his father took him to Italy. He admired the Roman Civilization. He began to become an engineer for the city of Rome. He soon became a famous engineer and took an intrest in politics. When he was 17 his cousin died after a Royal Navy member captured him and accused him of being a terrorist and was convicted of killing a Belfast city official in ireland. Davy soon moved to see his family in Belfast. Belfast Riots Davy soon decided to speak out against the british presence in Ireland. He participated in several riots and was arrested. When the court found him not guilty of several charges. He left for Dublin to find out that Italy was in war with Germany. War with Germany and Jolly Roger Davy served with the Italian armed forces when he returned to the Caribbean with his friend Jack Sparrow made him commander of all pirate forces with the Brethren. He defeated the EITC in the battle of the Salty Flats, Jolly Rogers Army in the battle of Ravens Cove, Davy defeated Davy Jones in the invasion of Tormenta. However his winning streak wouldnt last long. The Navy captured him and his crew of the Hiltons revenge. He was found guilty of piracy and his crew was executed by gunfire and he was scheduled to be hung in public at Ft. Charles before that could happen the EITC's leader, Cutler Beckett, decided it was to risky to hang him in a smaller fort. He was sailed to Ft. Dundee when half way through they were orded to sail to Kingshead and he was to be executed there. As soon, as he was six miles away from Kingshead the pirate ship the spainish gunfire captained by Edward Villenuava he returned to tortuga to plan his revenge. Davy's location was unknown from sometime around November until May. He returned to find the Caribbean in turmoil. The Irish Republican movement died down due to British soldiers hanging several Irish Republican Brotherhood memebers. Davy Knew something needed to be done and decided to start something new. Soldato d'Italia Davy soon realized that the Italian Kingdom was being targeted by other nations, being half italian he knew had to fight for Italia. He is now ready to serve at any moment for Italy but still remains an IRA member. Ambush and Arrest "Dont do it, tis not worth it, hes just going to start trouble." a friend of Davy's told him before he entered Kings Arm pub. Jim Donnely, an IRA spy, made it clear to Davy before he walked in. "The bastards have him. They use this guy as a middleman. Goes by the name of Bass. Sergeant with the navy. Rumors be true, hes an assassin for Beckett." Mick Jamison went missing two weeks before. His brother Paddy was one of Davy's best marksmen in the Invasion of Tortuga by Jolly Roger. Six weeks before Mick went missing. Roger was trying to find Sparrow and McSteel wouldnt allow it. Beckett was looking to gain favor of Roger so he had Mick Kidnapped in order to lure Davy into his trap. Mick was an innocent man and couldnt be found of one crime. Beckett had his assassin do the dirty job. Davy walked into the bar room and saw the Sergant in casual clothes, however two uniformed soldiers stood guard. They frisked Davy and removed all of his weapons. Davy though, being a sneak, kept a dagger in the false bottom of his left boot. "So Mr. McSteel im going to get right to the reason we are here. I have something you want. But I need something in return and the terms are not bargainable. In order to get the youngest Jamison boy back you will either have to turn yourself in or surrender your army and live in exile at Rum Runners Isle. Your call." Davy knew he couldnt surrender the IRA or the Pirate Forces and he knew the man was lying about his exile. He would be hung as soon as he was arrested. "Well Sgt. Bass, you are a terrible liar. Heres my terms. I either get Mick or I order your death and reign hell on the EITC. YOUR call." The Sgt. signaled one of his guards. The guard pushed a young scrawny boy out of the back room. He was beaten badly. At first Davy didnt understand. Then he realized that the young beaten boy was Mick. The guard took a dagger and stabbed Mick in the side. Davy was raged and grabbed his dagger stabbing Bass in a firery rage. the Guards reached for their pistols but two of Davys men rushed in and pistol whipped both. Davy knew they would be pursued for murder of a Sergeant. He orded a wagon and escaped to a underground hideout where he had hid runaway slaves years before. Two days passed before the entire Ghost unit of the Black Guard was there and arrested him. Davy expected to be taken to a prison but was taken to Lord Cutler Becketts office and was chained to a desk. Beckett told Davy of the charges put against him and he would be hung at Fort Charles with many navymen there. As he told Davy there was no escape. Davy spit in the short mans face and told him "You can hang us, you can kill us with your firing squads, you can murder our sons and rape our wives, but you cant break our spirit. We will always fight you. You can kill me but somebody else will just step up and hopefully give you more hell than i did." Beckett reached into his desk and picked up a pistol. However, Davy, who escaped from his bonds long ago pounced punching beckett taking the pistol and fired out the window. This signaled his men to open fire on the building and the soldiers guarding it. He grabbed his weapons and ran down the stairs. He reached the door but suddenly Becketts agent, Mr Mercer, He drew his sword and him and Davy continued to fight until cannon fire blew a hole in the wall next to them which gave davy a chance to escape. When he and his crew met at the docks. He met a man he knew on his ship named Jack Sparrow. They were sailing to Isla de Muerte. To plan their next move. Category:Pirates Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO